


as long as i'm coming home to you

by floriography



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriography/pseuds/floriography
Summary: Victor goes home and is very happy.





	as long as i'm coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so uh this is pretty short but i wrote it as practice, because it's been a while since i've written (and finished!) anything, so i'm trying to get used to it and figure out what works and what doesn't! if you read this and give me some cc i will love u forever! it would be really helpful because i'm hoping to tackle much bigger projects and it would be nice to know what i could improve on! thank you for reading <3

He's rather tired, but Victor decides that he'll walk back today, because it's lovely weather outside. It's the perfect blend of chilly breezes and warm, gradually fading sunlight. It's a swift interlude between summer and autumn, and the beginning of his favorite time of the year.

Actually his favorite time of the year is not as vague as a season anymore. He has a much more specific definition. He’s decided the seasons that he spends by Yuuri’s side are best. The colors are brighter, the weather more pleasant, and every moment becomes something beautiful he wants to remember. If it was with Yuuri, he could _probably_ brave the most tropical, sweaty of summers—but he shudders at the thought.

As he walks down the street, he smells the most irresistible scent from that one bakery he has always passed by, for years and years. It’s been there since he got his apartment here. He'd never really bothered to enter till a few days ago. A few dates ago...he remembers a sweet flavor, made sweeter by a beautiful smile and laughter and a hand in his. Yuuri really did love that pastry, the one with the chocolate, didn't he?

Victor emerges from the store with a bag full, and resumes his journey. He stops briefly to pet a beautiful friendly golden retriever named Peaches.

A few blocks further, he nearly passes by them but stops to turn around and look, because hey, that flower looks like just like what Yuuri would look like as a flower! They're the shade of Yuuri's cheeks when Victor kisses him all over his face and neck and when Victor whispers how much he loves him into his ears.  So graceful and beautiful and perfect and these are his new favorite flowers.

The shop owner says that they're called peonies. Victor's other previously unoccupied hand is full of them when he leaves the flower shop. He hopes Yuuri will like them.

It's a bit difficult pressing buttons and opening doors when both his hands are busy, but he manages it until he gets to the front door. It would be impossibly difficult to unlock the door without putting something down on the floor, which he doesn't really want to do because he has to give it to Yuuri first. So he just carefully knocks with the flower hand, because Yuuri's at home.

He's home, to open the door and gape at Victor, flowers in one hand and something sweet in the other, breathless and flushed from the cold air outside, who cries out "Yuuri!" and throws himself into Yuuri's arms, because that's only place he wants to be as long he lives. "I brought you flowers! And pastries!"

"You brought....me flowers? What's the occasion?" Yuuri asks hesitantly, wrapping his arms around Victor.

"The occasion," Victor says, very seriously, "is that I love you very much."

Yuuri blushes. Victor can't actually see his face, but he can see his ear, which is very cute and very red. He kisses it.

"Victor! You....." Yuuri pauses, then buries his face in Victor's shoulder. "...I love you too. I love you so much, Vitya, more than anything."

Victor blushes. "Yuuri! I love you!" he exclaims, dropping the flowers and the bag so that he can hold him even closer. He feels like crying with joy, because he loves Yuuri so much, but also with sadness, because sooner or later he's going to have to stop hugging Yuuri. 

Yuuri does pull away, somewhat reluctantly, to pick up the flowers. He smells them, then turns his head upward and smiles at Victor with the most angelic, dazzling pair of lips ever known to mankind. Victor gets an idea, because you know what's even better than hugging?

He leans down and kisses Yuuri gently. He can practically hear a chorus of heavenly voices that all sound suspiciously like Yuuri. When he stops and pulls away, Yuuri quickly plops the flowers down on a nearby surface, and then places his hands on Victor's face, pulling him down to kiss him again and again. Victor prays to never exist in a world where Yuuri is not there to kiss him. He feels their lips, delicately locked together in an intimate dance. He feels Yuuri's hands clasping his head, running through his hair, stroking him, and he shudders. He feels Yuuri in arms, strong and beautiful and all that he wants forever and ever.

He breaks away from the kiss, takes Yuuri's hands, and gazes into his eyes.

"Yuuri, will you marry me?"

Yuuri blinks. "Vitya, I proposed the first time, and you've proposed five times already. We're engaged, Vitya."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is, Vitya." he sighs. "Are you going to be proposing every day now?"

Victor gasps. "Yuuri, you always have the best ideas!"

"Wait—it's not fair for you to be only one! I also..." he ducks his head and blushes. "...want to ask you to marry me."

Victor brings Yuuri's hands to his lips and kisses them softly. "Then, I'll propose to you every other day, so that you can every other day too. I'll always say yes, just so you know."

"And just so you know, so will I," Yuuri says, bringing his lips to Victor's fingers and kissing them. They giddily laugh together, their fingers peppered with kisses and warmth, their lips filled with promises of love and life.

* * *

They only stop because Makkachin is drooling over the dropped chocolate pastries and must be stopped.


End file.
